


Divayth and the Webs NSFW

by TheMostBoringPersonInTheWorld



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Argonians (Elder Scrolls), Bondage, Canon Disabled Character, Clone Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Crack Ship but kinda makes sense in a weird way, Cyborgs, Daedra (Elder Scrolls), Dark Elves, Disabled Character, Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Dwemer (Elder Scrolls), Ejaculate, Exhaustion, Gross, Group Sex, Grumpy Old Men, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Incest, Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, Licking, Lore friendly, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Older Characters, Sick Character, Smexy Daedric Armor, The Author Regrets Everything, Vvardenfell (Elder Scrolls), Web Sex, aaaaaa I've finally run out of dumb tag names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostBoringPersonInTheWorld/pseuds/TheMostBoringPersonInTheWorld
Summary: Divayth Fyr has lost his precious Ogrim artifact and has heard that Yagrum Bagarn has taken it to the Corprusarium for some repairing.
Relationships: Divayth Fyr/Yagrum Bagarn
Kudos: 5





	Divayth and the Webs NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> There was once a Yagrum x Divayth fanfic in the webs but it got deleted along with that person's account. I was quite upset that this cursed masterpiece got deleted so I thought hey lemme write my own instead. Thank you for inspiring me, the first Yagrum x Divayth fanfic writer and the person who made that Youtube video called: Heart. If it weren't for you two, this cursed fanfic would've never have been possible!  
> ...  
> WARNING!  
> You are not going to see these characters the same way again..you've been WARNED.

Divayth was furious, furious that someone has taken his Daedric nipple ring.  
"Delte where did you put my Ogrim ring?"  
Divayth raised his voice so his orderly clone concubine could hear him from across the hall.  
"Lord Fyr, Yagrum has taken your beloved Ogrim ring down in the Corprusarium to do some tinkering with it."  
"Tinkering? Why would he want to fix my ring which is not broken?"  
Delte shrugged and went closer to Fyr so he won't have to raise his voice.  
"He won't say Lord Fyr and he wants to talk to you...in private."  
Divayth motioned a hand motion indicating he was done talking with Delte as he started to go below the hall and eventually to the Corprusarium.  
However, as soon as Divayth entered the Corprusarium, he found Yagrum already by the entrance smiling at him holding two Ogrim nipple rings.  
"What is the meaning of this Yagrum Bagarn?"  
Yagrum went slowly closer to Divayth due to his mechanical legs, and gently touched Divayth's face. Yagrum started to twirl his tongue, licking the old Dunmer up and down all over where his skin is  
exposed.  
Divayth started to moan louder than the creak of Yagrum's legs as Yagrum unbuttoned the restraints off Divayth's Daedric cuirass and clipped the nipple ring into Divayth's chest.  
"Lord Fyr I have enhanced your ring to the best of my ability...I hope you can forgive me if this displeases you."  
Divayth gave a delightful look at Yagrum before touching his rock hard nipple to cast the enchantment.  
Divayth felt a wave of arousal as he was transported to his pocket Daedric realm. It wasn't the same as the last time he was there however when he saw the looming thick Yagrum clones.  
They stared at him like he was just grey fat meat that could appetize their cocklust. This only made  
Divayth hornier as he felt his big grey cock hitting his hard on Daedric greaves.  
"Oh, Fyr I'm quite glad you are pleased about this surprise I have in store with you."  
The original Yagrum said as he came forward and started to cum due to witnessing Divayth's excitement.  
Divayth moaned as Yagrum cummed out of his Dwemer metal cock all over the Dunmer and peeling off the rest of Divayth's armor with that powerful ejaculation.  
However the other Yagrums weren't done cumming, they cummed next after the real Bagarn and filled Divayth's grey body with their thick webbed white semer.  
I have trained Yagrum well in the art of pleasure Divayth thought as he was eagerly getting his balls and body tightened like the promiscuous Dark elf he is.  
Divayth started to moan even louder due to nearly unable to move from the semer webs that hardened deep into his blue balls.  
"I am glad Lord Fyr you are enjoying your cbt."  
The Yagrums all said in unison, cumming waves of webs and now being nearly an inch away from Fyr.  
Divayth smiled in pure bliss as his web cum got tighter and tighter fulfilling bondage kink he so secretly desired.  
Eventually, Divayth came a big puddle of his cum and it splashed all over the Yagrums making them ever so moist.  
Yet Divayth was still not done with the Dwemers and wanted something more...  
"Yagrum suck my cock."  
Divayth ordered firmly.  
One of the Dwemer clones came in front of Fyr, suckling his enormous 9.4-inch dick.  
Now, Divayth is in pure ecstasy that he never felt before since..since the last time he filled all his clone concubine's tight holes all at once with his big grey cock.  
They started touching Divayth grabbing his hair, his thick butt, and his nipple ring pulling it which Yagrum was trying hard not to take off Fyr.  
Yet when Divayth came again, the force was so powerfully pleasurable that Fyr's nipple ring came off along with Yagrum's due to the splashes of the forceful Dunmeri milk.  
"Nooooo!"  
Yagrum moaned as the two mer were transported back to the Corprusarium.  
He felt dizzy as he fell back on the hard cavern floor after such intense sex.  
"Yagrum? Yagrum stay with me! WARDEN!"  
Divayth shouted at the top as his lungs.  
Warden Vistha-Kai quickly stormed into where he heard Divayth's shout.  
But due to his inferior lizard legs, it'll take him minutes before he'll reach the two pastry covered met.  
"Damn it, I'm not going to lose my prized Dwemer!"  
Divayth quickly touched the Dwemer's lips with his and blew as hard as he can like the Dwemer did to his cock.  
"Lor-Lord Fyr.."  
Yagrum managed to whisper after an intense blowing.  
"My subject!"  
Yagrum hugged Divayth with his fat stomach panting before saying:  
"Fyr why do you always care? This mer is too much trouble to take care of."  
"Well why would have I left you? You Dwemer are the best mortals in the bedroom and I cannot possibly replicate it."

  
Thus concludes this cursed text  
**PLEASE PRAY TO ALMSIVI OR THE DIVINES TO ATONE FOR YOUR ACTIONS**

**Author's Note:**

> Read this if you Want for some Reason:  
> I'm so sorry you read this but then again...you probably read it all and...why did you?! Well, now that you most likely read it all I won't mind some criticism for this work as long as it's not about removing the ship of Yagrum and Divayth. I just did this for the lolz but its always nice no matter the work, to always improve on writing.


End file.
